Spring links have the function in automotive engineering to guide a wheel in a wheel suspension in one direction or in several directions. Usually a spring link absorbs the forces acting on the wheel and passes these on to a spring coupled to the spring link and a rear axle beam, or on to a spring-damper system.
The known spring links are formed by spring link shells, having a spring support to receive the spring. The alternating loading of the damping forces can lead however to an unwanted widening of such a spring link shell. Furthermore, spring link shells are costly to manufacture.
DE102010051741 discloses a spring link made from a light metal extruded profile with a Pi-shaped cross section, which has a greater rigidity as compared to traditional spring links, which are formed by spring link shells. The light metal extruded profile can furthermore be formed economically by bending, punch cutting or spreading into a finished part.